Snow White Hummingbird
by Emerald Lynn Tukana-Chan
Summary: I liked the way his skin was so warm. Almost instantly melting away the very frost I kept on my skin. But I didn't care. I only cared about the fact that I can touch his body and he didn't care that I was cold to the touch. I especially like pressing my lips against his warm ones. His tongue was also warm. He was warm... I knew I loved him. But did he love me? JackXHiccup
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, readers. If you are here about to read this crossover... Then you must be a fellow Hijacker. You see recently I have been reading a few HiJack stories and instantly became... HiJack'd. I wanted to create my own HiJack story and tried a few times and failed... Only because I didn't plan out too well and I rushed through it trying to get to the main aspect of Hiccup X Jack. Which I find is one of the most heart wrenching crossovers so far... Considering their love is doomed anyway. I wanted to write this a little differently.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor will I ever these movies. (Wish I did, these movies which were also books were glorious)  
**

**Warning: Will contain BoyxBoy. This is a homoerotic story with situations that may not be understandable to children. Mild to strong language depending on situation. May contain sexual and domestic violence and or situations... Enjoy**

**When Hiccup tells the story in first person :Hiccup:**

**When Jack tells the story in first person :Jack:**

* * *

**Prologue: Like Butterflies  
**

**:Hiccup:**

The snow always seemed to make its way to Berk. Regardless season, I think this was the Gods way of punishing us vikings for who knows what. Maybe it's the way we speak with such fowl language. Or the way we live in general. Very barbaric and unclean. I don't think we had a warm season ever. Maybe it was best that way? I didn't understand the reason everything was so frosted over in this Gods forsaken village.

I steady myself on the back of my dragon Toothless. I could already tell he was beginning to get tired and worn out. We were out all day. It wasn't until after a few hours of constantly wandering around aimlessly, that we were far from Berk and its inhabitants. I couldn't quite understand why we left in the first place. Maybe it was because I was feeling done in after fighting with Astrid, who shot me down yet another time for some apparent reason. Or maybe it was because once again... I became the town fool. As awkward as I was, I wasn't sure why I couldn't seem to keep a straight composure.

Toothless whined, like he always did when he was hungry or bored. I patted the back of his head. He wouldn't fly, do to the freezing weather. I take a moment to check my barrings. The area was unfamiliar to me. Especially considering it was much colder here then in Berk. My chest hurt as I breathe I the cold air. I cough almost instantly. We ended up in a frozen over meadow. The atmosphere was different here. Almost too strange, even for me. I look over head to my surprise and see the Northern Lights. A beautiful array of colors and light schemes, my eyes almost nearly popped out of there sockets as I stare up in awe at their beauty.

That's when it happened. Toothless started acting in a way that can only be explained as shocking. He growled and spat. His back curled in a matter as he was staring at something I did not see. The frost on the ground crunched as he grew closer to whatever it was he was looking at. I squint my eyes as best I could, hoping to spot whatever was threatening us.

"It's okay, buddy. What do you see?" I asked Toothless. He shot backwards, his mouth open and he began charging the electric blue fire balls at... Nothing... It was strange considering Night Furies never... I mean ever miss their target, but he kept missing whatever it was he was aiming at. I hold onto his harness for dear life.

"Toothless!" I order, but to no avail, he did not listen. Suddenly a dark figure approached us. A figure of a tall dark man. He portrayed dull silver-golden yellow eyes. His skin a sort of grey color. His hair a magnificent bluenette.

"You don't need to run... Or hide... You're in good hands..." The man said. Toothless scowled. I leaned back as best I could before the man could touch me. His hands held something like black sand. I wasn't sure what to think... I tried coaxing my dragon to fly away or even run. But it was useless. Toothless was just as scared as I was.

"Leave him alone Pitch!" Said someone from behind Toothless and I. The man began to laugh, but I was in utter confusion. Frost covered the man's neck and hands, he flailed them upward and cracked his neck. Laughing as if it were normal. Instantly a younger male skids on an ice patch around us. My heart sinks as I watched the other male create ice out of thin air, to which he ran on like a personal ice rink. He smiled at me as he passed so vividly before my eyes. I thought I was dreaming. But the pain of the cold reminded me I wasn't. The older, much odd-looking man kept throwing the black sand at the boy. Making monsters out of thin air that resembled horses with red and yellow eyes.

"C'mon Pitch. Don't you have anything better to do then pray on boys?" The boy said. He had a staff in hand and began throwing snowballs at the man.

"Don't worry, Jack. Only day dreamers like you," the man, to which the boy called 'Pitch' said. The boy laughed and landed on his feet against the icy hard ground of the meadow. His feet bare and pressed against the snow as he walked. Toothless took several step backs. We both were stunned and unaware of what to do.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, old man," The boy teased. He waved the staff in front of the man's nose. "Don't make me tell the Guardians on you. They can turn you back into the pathetic shadow you are. People will stop believing you all over again..."

Pitch smirked. "Very well, Jack. But don't you think if I wasn't believed in... This kid-" as the man spoke he vanished like sand in the wind. Instantly I felt hands clamp around my chest and neck. I wasn't on Toothless any longer. Toothless panicked, trying to figure out what happened to me. I was in front of the man. The boy turned to face me and Pitch. "Wouldn't see me? I can take his fears right now and use them against-"

"Let. Him... Go!" interjected the boy, he then grabbed his staff and swung it into the air, snow poured harder. Pitch was blown aback. His hands releasing me.

"Don't worry Jack. I'll be back..." With that being said he vanished, along with his horses and sand. I fall to the ground, gasping for air. Toothless tried getting to me, but the boy refused to let the dragon do so. _Oh great, just my luck. Now this guy wants to hurt me... _

He made an orb like dome over the both of us. He lifted me off the ground and pulled me closer to him. His hands wrapped around my waist and I could feel his body temperature was not that of normal human stature. His eyes were a color of an unbelievable blue. They seemed to sink into my green eyes that just gazed up at him with much confusion. I was delirious obviously, because I realized I was being held by a boy (who was much older than I was) with white hair, pale skin, and ice powers. _Listen to me. I must be insane.__  
_

He then smiled at me, pressing his icy cold lips to mine.

He was _kissing_ me. Why was he kissing me?

I felt my body temperature decrease, but a sensation surged up in the bowels of my stomach, like butterflies. My eyes were wide open, but like his, slowly began to close... And there I blacked out in the mysterious boy's arms.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Hiccup Thing to Do  
**

**:Jack:**

Well there I was. Stuck between ice and a dragon. A dragon! Can you believe that? And I saw some weird things before, but this.. this was incredible. The boy must have been taken back by the way I teased him. Kissing him. But he should be grateful, considering I saved him from that godawful fuck.

Of course, who was I to be so upfront with the kid. It was the first time in what... A hundred years since I actually was able to touch someone who can see me. So I took advantage of it and kissed him. I didn't think he'd pass out though. I found that pretty funny.

I wave my staff towards the sky. Look at the dragon that was now cowering towards the woods he came from. I held the boy firmly in my hands.

"Where did you two come from?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't get an answer either way. All I know was that the Man in the Moon pointed me here and I followed his instructions as I always did when I was lost. I do however, remember coming across a village just beyond this meadow. Maybe the boy came from that area. I sigh and lift the boy higher so I wasn't dragging him. I swung his legs over my right arm, allowing his head to rest against my chest. Discovering that he was missing his left foot, to which replaced it was a faulty half wooden half medal support. He definitely was losing body heat. I figured the dragon was his, considering he was riding it like a horse. Strange kid. I allowed the dome I made to melt and I walk over to the dragon that growled and purred.

"Easy dragon breath. I am only helping." I know speaking to the damn thing wasn't going to get me anywhere. But surprisingly it acted as if he understood my meaning. _Odd..._

The dragon began to sniff the boy in my hands. He still sort of growled at me, but the dragon seemed to be gesturing for me to place the kid on it's back. I carefully flew up and lied the pour kid down. His limp body laying in the recovery position.

_Thank God._

"Well, I can see you want me to leave you and you... Er... Boy be. You seem to got this kid under control... So I better-" before I could finish I heard a moan escape the boy's mouth.

"T-Toothless?" He mumbled.

_Great.._

He sat up, looking a little out of sorts and his eyes shift to the sky. I wasn't sure if I should leave or stay. I mean after all I was the reason he fainted. I noticed he was wearing a teal color shirt with a fur vest over it. He must be one of the vikings from that village I passed.

The kid finally laid his eyes on me, they narrowed and I wandered if he was looking at me or something else. I had to make sure, so I turned my head behind me. Sure enough there was nothing there.

"Wh-Who are... You?" He asked me, regaining his barrings. I shrug.

"Uh... My name's Jack... So you really can see me." I was hesitant.

"Yes. You saved me from that... Weird man," he said. "You also... _Kissed _me..."

_Oh great he remembered that... _

I smiled awkwardly. "Uh... Yeah about that... I was just making sure I could really touch you... And stuff-" I wasn't sure why I did it actually. In fact I _remembered_ I saw him and his dragon in the forest. I was sort of following them. The I seen pitch and I seen the small boy could actually see me. I got intrigued and somewhat excited. So many emotions were happening in my body.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Jack... Jack Frost..." I say walking closer to the boy and his dragon.

"_The _Jack Frost?" He asked a little shell shocked.

"Yep, that's me. What's your name kid?" I asked, beginning to warm up to him. The kid, on the other hand, was still a bit disoriented and confused. He probably thought he was dreaming.

"My name is Hiccup... Hiccup Horrendous Haddock..." He said, a bit shyly. I smiled.

"Awesome name." I was being sarcastic of course. He frowned. The dragon whined like it did in the woods just before he reached this frozen over meadow.

I liked the way the kid acted for some reason. He was indeed an awkward teen, maybe too awkward for his own good. But it seemed to suit him perfectly. I noticed he covered his mouth a lot with his hands and kept his hands close to his chest. It was... Cute.

_Cute? What on earth are you saying?_

I knew from the moment I seen him... I was drawn to him by some means. I don't know why... But I wanted to get to know him a little better. Considering he was the first person in a hundred years to talk to me. I allow myself to float, sticking my staff into the ground and sitting on top of it.

"We better go back to Berk, bud. They are probably worried sick..." Hiccup said to the dragon. The dragon nodded and turned it's body around. They both were obviously tired and confused, because they were going the wrong way. They weren't even close to where they need to be. So an idea flashed in my head. Maybe if I guided them to their precious village... I could actually become friends with this boy Hiccup.

"Wait!" I say just before they got too far. Hiccup turned his head to me.

"Yes?"

"You're going the wrong way... Your village is down that way." I pointed my finger to the west. The kid's face flushed with embarrassment. Now he really earned the title _cute_.

"Right..." The boy said. he seemed a little more confused. That's when I noticed he was completely lost. What was up with this kid? Not knowing his own village...

"I can take you there... Safely if you like. You know... Pitch might come back and you can never be too careful," I suggested. I stepped off my staff and walk over to him and his dragon.

"Please?" he asked, I smiled.

_Good job, Jack. One step closer..._

**O...O...O**

As we began our journey to wherever his village was, I noticed a lot of Hiccup's main mannerisms. Like the way he sat and picked at his nails every so often. He also would breathe in an unreasonable amount of air through his nose and blew it out his mouth. Which was of course fun to watch him do. He did cover his mouth with his hand, I guessed it was a security thing.

_It must be a Hiccup thing to do..._

It was sort of like the way I held my staff close to my chest and face whenever I felt uneasy.

I noticed a lot of boredom also coming from the boy's aura. So I decided to brighten up his mood. I float freely beside him, I turn myself on my back and put my hands under my head as if I was laying down. I moved along with the dragon.

"Hiccup?" I began. He turned his head only slightly, revealing his green eyes once again to me. His brown hair move behind his ears. He had rosy cheeks and his nose was a bit pink as well. Probably due to the temperature...

"Wanna play with me?" I asked him. Feeling maybe the question was a little odd for a much older male to ask another. He just gave me an odd look, indicating he was taken back by the question.

"_Play_?" He repeated.

"Yeah, watch." I instantly run to my feet and grab a snowball. I chucked it at his face and the dragon stopped walking. I also threw one at the reptile's eyes. They both gave off a little shiver. I often did this to make kids play with me who couldn't see me. The magic seemed to work and Hiccup stepped off his dragon.

He scooped up a pile of snow and crushed it into a ball. He seemed like he wasn't aware of what he was doing. But he gave me a look of pure determination and threw the snowball at me. I blocked it with my staff, causing it to disintegrate into a burst of snow flakes. He then shook his head, wondering why he just did that, but his dragon seemed to get into it. He started kicking up snow with his tale and front legs. Hiccup instantly had a smile grow on his face.

"Alright!" I shout and I began to make several snowballs. Hiccup did as well and ran behind a tree. I started chucking snowball after snowball at Hiccup, who managed to block and dodge each one. I laugh as I make a path of ice for me to ski on.

I flew over the trees and began shaking the snow from them and a pile of snow landed on Hiccup's perfect head.

He snorted."That's unfair!"

I let out a burst of laughter. I watched as Hiccup gathered a bunch of snow in his hands and he climbed onto his dragon.

"Come on, Toothless. Let's show him how it's done!" He ordered. The dragon stomped forward and began to push it's wings up and down.

"Now we are having fun!" I shout out to him.

Hiccup laughed.

I began to fly along with them, still using ice as a pathway for me to breeze along side them easily. Hiccup threw some snowballs he recently made and I was able to turn them into snow debris.

When he ran out of snow, he slammed his hands against the back of the dragon, who clearly wasn't phased by his outburst.

"Hey, I'll race you!" I say to his dragon. The dragon had a look of excitement and determination in his eyes. It's smiled and narrowed it's head straight.

Hiccup shook his head. "No No No-" without a say, his dragon boosted as fast as it could and flew faster and faster.

I laugh with enjoyment.

I make a long ice path across the sky and skied across it. I was going pretty fast, but not as fast as that dragon. I figured the dragon was going easy on me, knowing that it was born to fly. I couldn't beat such a graceful creature at his own game.

Hiccup was screaming for his dragon to slow down. I noticed he fell off. I began to laugh, but as kind as I was, I made sure I made a path to where he was falling and caught him in my arms before he touched the ground.

He clenched onto my neck and buried his face in my chest. Probably out of fear. His dragon stopped and turned around. That's when I noticed he began to fall as well. Spinning in circles trying to flap it's wings, but to no avail he wasn't able to lift himself higher. I made a soft snow hill for the dragon to land in, for a softer fall or course. I landed next to the dragon. Placing Hiccup down on his feet, and checking to make sure he was alright. He punched my shoulder and rushed to his dragon Toothless.

"What gives?" I say, I was extremely ignorant.

"Without me controlling his left tale flap, he can't fly," Hiccup explained. I then noticed the dragon had a whole system going on his body. Next to the harness was a contraption that allowed Hiccup to lock his artificial foot in. Connected to that was a string or wire that connected to yet another artificial wing flap on the dragon's tail.

"Amazing..." I said. I began to realize how alike those two really were. "I'm sorry."

Hiccup smiled. "He's okay. He'll bounce back."

He turned to face me. Still smiling. His cheeks pushed up and his eyes were focused on mine. I liked the way his eyes were so green. But His smile... His smile...

"It must be a Hiccup thing..." I whisper. I didn't realize I said it out loud. I was too lost for words about this boy... Knowing damn well I had just met him... I didn't know why... But... I found him very interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys keep it coming. Reviews are usually what keeps me writing and posting so I'm glad I got these :D This is obviously my first crossover soo...**

**Anyway... Hope I get more follows, reviews, or favs something... Besides... Just enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stay Cool**

**:Hiccup:**

_Why is my lips so cold? Why am I covered in a blanket? Where's Toothless? My hands and toes are numb. My cheeks and nose is flushed. Where am I?_

I slowly open my eyes. My heart was racing, but my breathing was steady. I focus my eyes to the ceiling. I was in my room... In my house. How did I end up here? I touch my lips, to which felt like eyes. My eyes were watering and my nose was running. I sniff and cough.

"It was all a dream... wasn't it? Meeting Jack Frost... And... And that horrifying man?" I say to myself. I clenched onto my sheets. The room was so warm... But somehow... It felt so cold.

"It wasn't a dream, bright eyes... I'm as real as they come. At least I hope I am... To you at least. And that man... He's real too. Wish he wasn't..." I stiffen in my bed and shift my eyes towards the window. Jack stood with his staff to his side, leaning against it. His legs crossed, instantly making him look cool... Er... cooler. (No pun attended.) I rub my eyes, making sure I was awake. I was of course, so I lift myself from my bed. My nose still running and eyes watering.

"So... You are real..." I whisper. My hands to my sides. Jack smiled and wink.

"Sure am..."

I take in a deep breath. "How did I end up in here then?"

"You dozed off while we watched the snow fall. We were just talking and you started to sleep. I noticed you were coughing so I made sure I led your... Uh... Reptile home and I put you in bed. I made sure you were safe and well. Tucked. In," he explained, making a feminine gesture with his hands while he explained that he tucked me in. I touch my face with my hands and rub them down slowly. I was burning up. I must have caught something from the cold of outside.

Jack suddenly looked out the window, making a face. He then moved his eyes from left to right and made a gesture for me to look outside. I glared at him, but obeyed his body language and walked over there.

"Hiccup? Are you home? I need to talk to you!" It was Astrid. She had her dragon behind her and it seemed urgent.

"Who's that?" Jack asked. His voice sort of low and his eyes were on mine.

"Astrid... She's... She's a _friend_..." I say, kind of choking on the word friend. He laughed and flew in front of me and out the widow. His hands clenched around that staff.

"So not a _friend. _But a _girlfriend._" He was being very belligerent. I roll my eyes.

"Was... Well I don't know with her. She's confusing. One minute she hates my guts the next she likes me. We have a very confusing relationship..." I say, grabbing my boot and fur vest. I fix my hair... Well mess with it and headed for the door.

"So wait... You too kiss?" Jack asked, coming after me. I look to him.

"Don't you think you should leave before you get caught?" I asked him. He laughed and shrugged.

"I doubt anyone here can even see me... Besides you and the dragons. Animals can see me... But not people. Unless they believe in me," Jack explained, his eyes to my chest for some reason.

"Hiccup? You're up. Good. I need you to go get some fire wood for the house..." Said my father. I rolled my eyes yet again and turn to Jack who sat on a step above me. his eyes shifted to my hands to which held onto my sleeves.

"I'll tag along... Maybe we can have some fun."

I smiled and watched as Jack flew right through my father, who did not seem to take any notice at all. Maybe Jack was right. No one really could see him... But I could.

I take ahold of the reins that Toothless happily fetched for me. Astrid was finally caught up to me. She punched me once, her hands still balled into fists after her release. They were so tight her knuckles turned white.

"You were gone all day yesterday! I- I mean we were all worried sick about you. You big idiot!" She scolded. I took a huff of air and noticed Jack was enjoying this.

"Sounds like someone cares... A little too much..." He teased, picking at his nails. Astrid obviously couldn't see Jack and continued nagging me.

"I was so up for training with my dragon with you, Hiccup. And you decide to head out and ignore everyone!" She was waving her hands in the air. her dragon snorted and huffed as if mad too. Jack took the pleasure in mocking her every move. I laugh, only slightly, catching myself.

"What do you think is so damn funny? Hiccup. I was..."

"Worried I know, I know. I'll make it up to you I promise. My dad wants me to gather firewood. When I get back we can go for a ride together, I promise," I say, trying my best to shut her up. Jack stuck out his tongue and made a face at Astrid.

"No you won't," Jack said. His eyes looked sinister.

I didn't know what he meant by that. But I gave him a stern look, indicating I wasn't up for games today. Jack ignored my daggers to which my eyes threw at him and proceeded to tease Astrid from behind. I shrug and turn back to Toothless who was licking my hands as I placed the harness around us both.

"You better keep this promise Hiccup," she said and walked over to me. She quickly laid a tiny peck on my cheek and left. Taking her dragon with. For some reason her kissing me didn't have any effect. My cheeks didn't flush like they usually did, and my stomach didn't tickle. I instantly remember the last real kiss I had... And that was yesterday with Jack. I knew the kiss wasn't meaningful in any way... But it did leave traces behind. I shake the memory off and proceed to tend my dragon.

**:Jack:**

That girl seemed to give off a strange vibe that I didn't like. I didn't like her nagging especially. Regardless, I could tell she liked and cared about Hiccup. Which I didn't seem to mind... Not yet anyway. I watched Hiccup move his dragon out of the barn... Thing or whatever it was and prepare it for flight. The dragon seemed to fight. Not aggressively but it moaned and growled at Hiccup as he tried to get it to budge.

"Fine if you don't want to go then stay, you big baby!" Hiccup argued with the thing. It made a _"Huh Huh Huh..." _noise as if agreeing that it wanted to stay put. I laughed. Hiccup didn't though and turned to face me. His hands crossed and eyes glared to his feet.

"I'll be gone for a short while... You're welcome to tag along..." He said, his face instantly brightening up. I nod and place my arm around the kid.

"Sounds like fun..."

**O...O...O**

Hiccup and I over the past few days have got nothing but closer. I learned a lot about him and his dragon. I didn't understand... But I liked hearing him ramble on about his days examining Toothless and how he was the fool of the village that became the hero. It wasn't until a couple of days learning about him, and becoming interested into his life that it wasn't that I liked listening to him talk... But I just liked being with him. I liked having someone to talk to. To touch and play with who actually can see me. I watch as he sat himself onto a log just beyond Berk.

He was talking about how often he must hunt for fish for his pet dragon and how hard it was especially for the time in season. I was propped against a tree in front of him. He seemed like he was really into his little chatter fest... Not really paying attention to what I was doing. But I smiled and nodded as he spoke. Saying, "Yeah, uh huh." Reassuring him I was keeping up. But after a few minutes into it I stopped paying attention to him speaking and more on his eyes. The way they smiled along with his mouth. I wanted to touch his warm cheeks as they flushed red every so often when I smiled or winked at him. I liked it.

"Jack?" He finally got my full attention now and I shook myself.

"Yes, Kiddo?"

"Do you think we should get back?" He was looking up at the sky that now covered in stars. It was twilight and the main lights were the now setting sun and the moon that was only revealing a quarter of itself.

"Maybe... Or maybe we can stay here a little longer." We were in what we called, "Hiccup's place." I gave it the name because he would often suggest on us coming here when we wanted to chat or hang out or play. Toothless would tag along also. I learned a lot about this boy and he learned a lot about me... The only thing I refused to tell him about was a dark past I often try to forget myself...

"I like it here..." Hiccup said interrupting my thoughts. I shake my head and look up to him. He was still perched on that little log of his. He swung his feet up and positioned himself indian style. He put his hands between his leg, leaning to one side only slightly. He closed his eyes and smiled. I stared at him for that very moment. My eyes locked on his composure. He laughed and it was music to my heart. I suddenly felt an odd feeling rush past my chest and into my stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling... But it also wasn't good.. Because instantly I felt the rushing pulse of heat surge in the bowels of my stomach and chest. The frost that always seemed to make a thin layer around my skin began to melt away. I felt somewhat sick, not to an extreme extent... But enough for me to notice. I stand up from my position and stiffen. I was still gazing at Hiccup. His eyes open. He was... so... cute... No... He was... I couldn't explain it...

"Jack?" he began. I felt my cheeks as he spoke. They were beginning to warm up. "Jack... You're... You're blushing?" Hiccup pointed out. his eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay?" I ignored him of course. I noticed I was moving closer to him. Not saying a word to comfort his reactions.

"I am?" I whisper. He nods. My hands still on my cheeks.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. I quickly look away. My eyes close.

"I'm sorry I should go..." I say flying away quickly. I could hear him calling for me to come back. I give one last glance and I seen he was standing now. Looking up with those damn green eyes. I needed to look away from them. I was still heated... I needed to cool down.

**O...O...O **

It's been an hour since I left Hiccup to his lonesome. He was probably worried, but I tried my best to ignore every inch of my instincts to going back after him. I was just scared and confused was all. Suddenly getting heated up like that? It wasn't like me at all. I am never warm... I am always cold. The feeling was new to me. So many emotions flooded me as I began to pace the icy grounds of the outskirts of Berk.

I began to think about Pitch as well. I remembered the first day I laid eyes on that boy... In the presence of that fuck, Pitch. I look down at my hands.

"How do you feel, Jack?" I asked myself. I close my eyes and look up towards the moon.

"Why did you led me here in the first place?" I asked it.

"_To protect him..." _Was all I got... I didn't understand a word of it. But I didn't argue with the Man in the Moon.

"To protect him from what? Pitch?" I asked. Knowing I wouldn't get another answer.

I look back towards the village, taking a deep breath. Holding it in for a while. As I blew out, a thick cloud of mist came out. I turned it into snow. I couldn't see anything but the snow that now surrounded me.

"Oh, Hiccup..." I breathe, falling backward and landing on my ass. My heart beats were now in time with the breeze. I take my staff and dig it into the ground. My hands were entwined with each other, gripping the wooden staff. I rested my forehead on my hands and look down at my knees.

_"You're only scratching the surface with Hiccup... The more you are with him... The stronger feelings heat up between you. The closer your heart is to thawing. The more likely you could lose the life of immortality..." _Said the moon. I close my eyes tightly. _"Your temperature against his... And his against yours... It was doomed from the beginning..."_

"Then why the hell did you guide me to him?!" I yell in my hands. My eyes still shut. "Then why are you making me feel this way about him?" My mind was corroded with pictures of Hiccup.

_"You're doing it to yourself, Jack. You are capable of your own feelings towards the boy... But me guiding you to him... Was intended to be your destiny... That you are still blind to see..."_


End file.
